Some secrets can't be hidden
by Kawaiikiwilove
Summary: Ema has realised her feelings for Yusuke a little too late. Now with the help of a childhood friend, she has to learn to forget about her feelings for him and move on. But is it all that easy?
1. Chapter 1

_Some secrets can't be hidden_

This i figured from one major mistake I made that will never happen again, all thanks to a certain red, long haired boy and one of my closest friends.

It all started about 2 months ago when my feelings for the bright eyed blushing boy finally came through. To be completely honest I had loved him for a while before, however my stubbornness and fear caused me to fall into the depths of denial and panic.

It was a normal day. Totally, completely, normal. I woke up. Had breakfast with my brothers and headed to school with Fuuto and Yusuke. As normal.

I've been in the same class and school as Yusuke far beyond meeting the other 12 brothers including Fuuto as he was being schooled online whilst being on tour.

Leaving my only friends at the time to be a few girls from my class, Yusuke and another close friend of mine called Haru. We met in primary school way way before I joined middle school and met Yusuke.

Us three had become great friends with each other during the first years of being around each other and we all seemed to inseparable.

At least until my father got married. She was a nice lady, however the amount of sons she seemed to keep hidden away bothered me…

13 sons, all with different fathers apart from 3 (the triplets) and all either famous or extremely talented in one thing or another.

I had never met them of course. Not until a few days before the wedding and I was forced by my father, to move into the swarm of boys I was to call a family.

Never knowing truly what a family was other than the few visits I received from my father when he was away from work, it was rather unsettling to suddenly be placed into a large house full of people whom I had yet to meet.

My first impressions of the family, however, were pleasant.

Two boys, who seemed to be the oldest and the youngest of the sons were waiting outside of the gate for me, already helping to unpack the belongings of mine the movers had brought before I arrived. Masaomi and Wataru. The Eldest and Youngest.

As the day progressed and I was shown around my new home, I came to meet most of the brothers.

One of my new brothers, Tsubaki, was just hugging me when I heard a familiar voice ring throughout the house.

"Yusuke?!" I asked the empty space of the household.

"Ema?" came his reply as he came into view and started his descent down the stairs, his pace quickening slightly at the sight of me.

By the time he reached the bottom of the stairs, he was running with his arms outstretched slightly, unable to wait to catch me into a tight embrace of a hug.

"What you doing here?" he laughed slightly at my appearance and gave that famous grin of his that always seemed to brighten the room.

"U-um well…"

I was shocked to see him in such a place as the Asahina household. So much so that I couldn't stop my stammering and opening my mouth like a fish stupidly for the time he gave me to answer. My face blushed the colour of his hair and I couldn't stop staring at him as a weird feeling built up in my chest.

"Oh? Imouto, do you already know yusuke?" asked Kaname, a peverted monk that also seemed to call himself my brother and there for giving me the title of "little sister"

"yeh! She sure does! We have been best friends sinc-" the grin plastered over his face soon turned into a state of shock as the older brothers word sunk into his thought process.

"d-did you just say _**little sister**_ …y-y-you! Your our new sister?!"

He backed away from me a few paces and pointed an accusing finger at my face.

"Yusuke…Yusuke…Asahina…Yusuke?"

For some reason the thought that Yusuke could potentially be my brother came crashing down on me like a ton of weights to the chest, painfully squeezing my heart into a mushy mess.

" _ **I won't accept it!"**_ he said sharply and glared at me as if it was my fault. As if I had a choice in the matter. Turning on his heel he started to ascend up the stairs once again, only once pausing slightly once to say to me "see you at school tomorrow. "and walk up the stairs once again. Not turning around to face me at all during the process.

The rest of my time up until I realised my feelings for the redhead mostly consumed of all of the other brothers trying to get my attention except from one. That _one_ being Yusuke. He constantly ignored me for a whole month, at home and at school. All because I was his potential sister. Haru noticed the change between me a Yusuke as well. How couldn't he? One second, me and Haru would be happily laughing and then Yusuke walks along and the conversation suddenly turns silent again. One day, me and Yusuke are pleased to see and talk to each other, the next day he can't even stand to look at me. Anyone could see something was obviously wrong, and Haru, being my best friend meant that I couldn't keep anything from him. So I had to explain to Haru all about my situation with Yusuke and his brothers.

He understood why I was confused and upset that Yusuke decided to blain it all on me. He also understood as to why I was confused because Yusuke wouldn't accept me.

Such a good friend. That's what I thought at the time at least. He didn't do anything wrong to upset me or break us apart or anything. However a few weeks after Haru found out about me and Yusuke's fall out and only a week after I realised my feelings for the redhead _and_ told haru, he then decided to explain to me that he had feelings for me for a while and that he couldn't stand to hear me talking so painfully about loving someone else.

Of course I rejected his feelings to begin with. Thinking it wouldn't be fair on myself if I dated someone I didn't like, especially now I have 13 – No, 12 – overly protective brothers.

However he then offered to be a replacement for Yusuke until he started speaking to me and I could confess my feelings to him. I also tried to reject that, saying it wouldn't be fair on him if I just used him to satisfy my own desires for Yusuke. _(Ahem…sexual…wink…wink)_

However he also shot down that idea, telling me that if there was a chance I could fall in love with him in the process to be seen more than a friend, then it was worth it.

We started to date. The whole school was openly aware of our relationship within a few days.

We had kissed in the corridors, been on date, been round each other's houses (…well…at least I had been around his.)

My brothers didn't know about Haru. _All of them didn't._ Yusuke had been off of school with illness before I had started to date Haru, so painfully, he wasn't aware of our "growing relationship" either.

Of course I had tried to visit him whilst he was ill aswell, bringing him soup, offering to go to the shop to get anything he wanted. I tried _everything_. EV-ER-Y-THIIING. Just to get him to talk to me.

It didn't work

He still continued to ignore me. If anything, it got worse. Each time he would see me entering his room; he would roll over and stare at the wall until I left. Not saying a word.

By this time I had just about had enough of his behaviour. I ran to Haru's house that night, not telling the brothers where I was going, I guess I should have left a note. Or something. I should have left anything to stop what was about to happen from happening.

I ran and I ran and I ran to Haru's house. I didn't stop for anything. Even the rain. I knew what I wanted and I was going to be selfish for once. His parents were away. I knew what I was going to do.

He opened the door slightly to me standing in the pouring rain, drenched through. "Ema…what are you doing here? And in the rain as well. Come inside and ge-mmppffhh!"

Whilst he was talking I wrapped my wet hands around his face and brought his face to mine in a fiery kiss. I walked inside, forcing him to move back and pinned him against the wall of his house.

He closed the door and wrapped his arms around the small of my back whilst I moved my hands around to cup the back of his neck instead of his face.

He grabbed the back of my thighs just below the curve of my bottom and moved his hands downwards towards the curve of my knee, forcing me to be lifted into his arms and straddle his middle, hugging him with my legs, as we walked roughly towards his bedroom, up the stairs and bumping into things as we went. Still kissing as we went, we tumbled into his bedroom where he pinned me against the wall. I pulled my jumper and top off as he fiddled with the zip of my skirt and pulled it down my legs, still holding me against the wall with one hand placed on my waist, leaving my favourite cute pink bra on display.

I tried to unbutton his night shirt however my hands were struggling and he slid his across my thighs and played with the hemline of my matching frilly pink underwear.

In the end I had to get him to help my take off his clothes, slightly chuckling at my inability to undress him, he set me down on the floor again and rid himself of the rest of his clothes.

Both of us only in our underwear, we made our way towards his rather large bed.

As I sat on the edge, he placed and opposite arm and leg on both sides of me and kissed me sweetly.

After a few sensual seconds of a make out, we both toppled backwards onto the soft sheets of the bed, his hands stroking up my sides as we went and gently nibbling at my neck.

I could feel his fingers creeping along my back towards my bra clip as I enjoyed the sweet sensations on my neck and shoulders caused by his mouth.

Feeling a slight sensation of panic at what was about to happen, I pulled my hand away from his lips and pushed my hand against his chest in protest.

"this…this doesn't feel right." I said to him whilst looking down, painfully aware that I was almost naked in front my supposed best friend.

He sighed and retreated back to sit on my thighs slightly.

"you don't love me yet do you?" he said with his face down and his voice shaking.

My eyes started to tear up and I grabbed is shoulders to look up at him.

"I'm sorry but…I'm not…I mean…you're not…" I struggled to find an answer to his question.

"…I'm not Yusuke…but… But…I really want this Ema! What…what can I do to make you want this too?"

He finally looked at me straight in the eye and grabbed my upper arms towards the end of his sentence.

"i…I don't think you c-can."

The situation was so strange to me. A new emotion I didn't know could exist. Sadness. Anger. Confusion. All jumbled up into one big mess with in my heart and head.

"I have an idea" he suddenly piped up after a while.

"what if I… what if you thought I was Yusuke? If you could pretend I'm Yusuke…?"

Well how is that going to work? I know its you!" it only just occurred to me that the things I have done to him so far was just leading him on and it was unfair on his part. I didn't want to be the cause of this pain in my heart.

He stood up and walked towards one of the dressers in his room. After a few minutes rummaging around in his drawers, he pulled out a dark blue stripped tie and made his way back towards me.

"Do you trust me?"

I looked at him dumbly as he hovered the tie in front of my face before nodding slightly and letting him resume to blindfold me with it.

"if you can't see me, you can think its him. Then this might not seem so wrong to you." He said whilst gently tying it around the back of my head. I again only nodded gently at his statement and felt his hand move from my shoulder and drift up my neck and face to my cheek, where he slowly proceeded to place his lips on mine.

Thought of Yusuke's face filled my mind as Haru slowly caressed me and removed my clothes, only pausing slightly in certain places to lick, suckle or kiss certain patches of skin. From my chest area he gradually moved his way across and down my body until I could only just figure that he was close to my maidenhood as his warm breath touched my thighs.

A sudden lick down there caused my body to jolt in a sudden wave of electric pleasure and sigh in contentment.

"Yusuke…Yusuke…Yusuke.." I kept breathing his name like a prayer to myself as I descended to lose myself in the waves of pleasure pulsating in my stomach.

I felt Haru move away from me and place his lips by my ear.

"I'm sorry" he whispered gently to me.

"this is going to hurt" I nodded my head to confirm to him that I understood what he was about to do before I felt a large amount of pressure and pain gather in my lower region. However as Haru or " _Yusuke"_ moving, I felt the pain slowly dissolve into pleasure.

"Oh shit- Yusuke!" I screamed one last time before I felt both myself and my imaginary Yusuke undo ourselves in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Some secrets can't be hidden**_

It wasn't Ema's fault that she was the unlucky girl to become his sister.

It wasn't her fault that all her brothers endlessly pined for her behind her back.

And it defiantly wasn't her fault that Yusuke just so happened to be one of those brothers.

He had loved her tirelessly for the long years of middle school without falter and continuously demolished any rivals that appeared, earning himself the famous title as a "delinquent". He didn't mind this though, the name made him sound cool and powerful to most people. He had received countless love confessions from girls with overly painted faces covered by bleached hair and fake nails. Compared to them, despite the light layers of makeup she wore, Ema was so real. For years he had believed he was loved by people only after his family's fame and until he met Ema, he believed them as well. Out of all the fools in their school, she was the only one of them to refuse to bat an eyelid in his direction, like he wasn't anything special to her. This only made him curious about her, so curious that he eventually made it a regular occurrence to attempt to talk to her.

When he found her family background was relatively similar to his own, he knew why she didn't fawn over him like the others. However there was plenty of people like them in the school and most of the girls still seemed to flock around him. What made Ema so different? Why was she the only girl yet to start wearing pounds of make up on her face?

As the weeks passed he eventually started to develop the feelings he has for her now, realising her differences to be perks of her personality, making her stand out to him in the sea of unrecognisable faces. He was planning to ask her out soon, when the first of the love rivals appeared. He always knew he had a short temper, and when his unwavering love for Ema was involved, it seemed to become even shorter.

He never was a skilled fighter, but when you live with 13 boys, it still gives you a major advantage in an unfair fight. Ema was of course never aware of these regular beatings, usually served after school.

There was one incident where he was close to being caught though, and the lucky victim of this week's beating was able to get away; his name was Haru, and he was the most persistent bugger yet to cross the red haired boy. Haru made sure to make Yusuke aware of his knowledge in the afterschool fights and made quick work in challenging him despite his obvious lack in physical build.

Yusuke wasn't stupid, yet his concern in Ema's finding out about his delinquency acts made him immediately agree to the date and terms set out by Haru. After all, there was nothing for Yusuke to worry about, he was confident in his fighting skills. When the duel began, it was clear who the winner was going to be from the start. Yusuke beat his disgusting pest harder than he ever had before, but what he wasn't yet aware of, was that Haru relied on brains over brawn.

When Yusuke finally had Haru in a chokehold, he heard footsteps crunch against the gravel behind the shed he usually fought behind. This usually went ignored, it wasn't rare for students or teachers to be around, and both parties were usually too scared of his reputation to do anything about it. This was until he heard a small feminine voice call out however.

"Haru?...I brought the notes like you asked…where are you?"

Shit. Shit, bugger, shit…it was Ema! Faster than he had ever moved before, Yusuke released Haru, dropping him on the floor in a fleshy pile and kicked him away to create some distance.

"I…" he coughed and rightened himself before attempting to speak again, in a voice that didn't sound too mangled.

"I'm over here!" he finally yelled. She rounded the corner of the shed and came face to face with them and it was all Yusuke could do to pray and hope that Haru didn't look too bashed up.

"There you are! I thought you had forgotten about me" she giggled sweetly before her gazed hardened and fixed itself on his appearance.

"Why are you all dirty?" she did a quick one over of Haru and then turned to look at Yusuke with the same hard gaze.

"Look at yourself Yusuke! You both practically look like you've been rolling round in the dirt" she paused for a second as her eyes, unknowingly to Haru and Yusuke, wavered slightly for a second. She quickly smiled and giggled again.

"Is there something you two should be telling me? You both look a bit sweaty to me…shall I come back later and give you some privacy?" she was staring straight at Yusuke, but it was Haru who was quick enough to cut her presumptions short before her imagination went too far.

"No, I asked you to come here for a reason Em!" He smiled at her.

Yusuke was turned green with envy and the newly pronounced nickname; he'd never even considered a nickname for her before. Just her normal name alone was short and perfect; she didn't need it shortened, especially by the likes of the beast named Haru.

"Yusuke-kun, are you ok? You look a bit red in the face…are you sick?!" Ema immediately melted his anger away when she acted so concerned for his wellbeing alone, even though he probably didn't deserve it, and it was Haru who needed her medical attention the most.

"He's fine Em! It's just hot out today, he's probably just overheating. Isn't that right…Yusuke?" Haru glanced over his shoulder to serve the red haired boy a knowing glace that seemed to warn him about the consequences that may occur with whatever he said next.

"Yeah, that must be it. Why don't you take me back to my place Haru, I think I might need some help getting home and I doubt Ema would enjoy being hounded upon by my idiot brothers."

"But Yusuke! We still haven't told Ema the good news!" Haru showed him a dazzling fake smile that seemed to rival Ema's intrigued expression while nudging Yusuke in the side with his elbow.

"News? What-"before Yusuke could finish questioning Haru, he was met with another sharp jab to the stomach from the devil's elbow.

" _You_ know Yusuke! How we're such great friends now! You, me and Em! The best friends you could ever have all in one impeccable trio! We both know how lonely it is for you at home alone Em, that's why we'll be your best friends _AND_ your new family. Doesn't that sound absolutely fantastic?!" Haru quickly walked towards Ema while rubbing his dirtied hands on the back of his trousers and smoothly swept up her hands to rest them on his chest. Yusuke's was blood boiling with rage, he now knew Haru's whole bastard plan!

He _knew_ Ema was going to show up here a little while after they had started fighting.

He _knew_ of Yusuke's endless love for Ema.

He _personally_ arranged for Ema to show up here.

He _personally_ challenged Yusuke to a fight over her _knowing_ already about his own love for her .

It was no secret to anyone that the both of them now had strong feelings for her.

He was so pissed at Haru, but Ema's teary eyed smile stopped him from showing any emotion he may have been feeling.

"You guys…thank you…arigato!...thank you so much!" Ema was full on crying by now, and the guilt for the lies that were about to be told were crushing him.

" I…I'm glad you like it. Hey, Haru…don't you think it's time you helped me home?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Of course Yusuke! Wouldn't want you collapsing on your way home. See you tomorrow emy!"

They had _more_ nicknames?! Yusuke could not have been more pissed as he wrapped his arm around Haru's shoulders, this time as a form of forged support rather than choking him.

"Bye Yusuke! I hope you feel better soon" she cried back at them.

As soon as she was out of sight, Yusuke immediately tightened his arm around Haru's neck and flipped him onto the ground, to which he then proceeded to grab his neck as a way to keep him there.

"The _fuck_ was that Haru? You'd better start explaining yourself before i-"

"Before you do what Yusuke? …Ema would be terribly sad if her new family was broken up _already_ , wouldn't you think so? Knowing her I bet she would blame it on herself, the poor girl. You know her better than I do though. But! Here you go! You can hit me, beat me up, kill me or do whatever the fuck you did to those other poor sods, but you can _never_ make Ema as happy as I can. The only way you can make Ema happy, is by going along with our newly developed _family,_ with me as the daddy, Ema as the mummy, and you, the lovesick little baby who never had a chance with her to begin with. Face the facts Asahina, with the reputation you've built up, you'll only end up hurting her." Yusuke glowered at Haru and tightened his grip around his neck.

"You don't know anything about me Haru! You can't stop the inevitable and that is me and Ema happily in love _without you and your pathetic games_." Haru laughed at wrapped his hands around Yusuke's wrists.

"Careful now Asahina, wouldn't want to make any bruises. I'm ever so terrible at covering these sorts of injuries up." Yusuke growled trying to restrain his hands from snapping the skinny rats neck in two.

"You can always lie about it."

"But it's so damn hard to lie to people all the time, Especially Ema"

"You did it a few minutes ago, I'm sure you can do it again."

"I try not to if I can help it then…for example, here's a few truthful facts about your family.I'm aware of the company your mother works at, my father works there himself. He tells me she's getting married to someone rather soon. Someone with a rather young and pretty daughter. I wouldn't hurt me or leave any marks if I was you , after all, it was my father that introduced them too each other. He can probably break them up just as quick. Like I said Yusuke, you have a reputation of ruining things for people…"

* * *

 **I'm aware that this is rather short, but its been sitting around on my computer during all of my exams and I needed to finally finish it (on a cliffhanger might I add) and try to continue on with Ema's point of view on the whole situation. I realised that I made Haru sound like a bit of a sweetheart in the last chapter, which wasn't my intention at all since this is an Ema x Yusuke fic and not an Ema x OC one. However if nice Haru became a favourable character in the last chapter them I'm very sorry and if anyone wants to message me asking for a fic between Ema and Haru on any promp of theme at all then feel free to do so :)**

 **hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **toodaloo.**

 **kawaiikiwilove :3**


End file.
